


Meet Cute

by wanderlustlights



Series: 14 Days of Valentine's Day Fics [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Maybe Ohio won't be so bad after all.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: 14 Days of Valentine's Day Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620160
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Really this is just an excuse to do a coffee shop AU. In other words, the fic where Sebastian was at Dalton in season 2 when Kurt transfers there and isn't so hung up on Blaine but they're friends more than anything and Sebastian meets him at the Lima Bean one day and decides he needs to make him his and Kurt is more confident and daring due to Sebastian hitting on him. Because we all love a confident Kurt.

“I cannot believe you actually managed to drag me into this hellhole,” Sebastian says, taking a seat while Blaine grabs the chair at the opposite side of the table. “There is no possible way this swill that you deem coffee will ever be able to compare to the drinks I had in Paris.”

Blaine rolls his eyes, a teasing glint to them. “Well maybe it will if you go ask them again for the Courvoisier you’re so sure they have stashed in the back.”

“Fuck off, Anderson.”

Blaine just hums, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Just because I prefer to have a bit of alcohol with my coffee in order to cope with having to live in this godawful place does not mean I have a problem or that — _who in God’s name is that fine piece of ass?_ ”

“What? Who?” Blaine asks, staring in confusion before following Sebastian’s gaze to the boy now standing in line waiting to order. “Oh, that’s my friend Kurt.”

“ _You know him_ and it never crossed your mind to introduce us?”

“Uh, _no_.”

Sebastian frowns. “Why the hell not?”

“Because you’re a skeezy little perv and all you ever do is hit on people and I’d really rather not subject him to that?” Blaine says. “Besides, he’s out of your league anyway. There’s no way you’re worthy of his attention.”

“Nobody is out of my league, Anderson,” Sebastian says, narrowing his eyes and slamming his cup down on the table and standing. “In the immortal words of one Barney Stinson, _challenge accepted_.”

“Nobody _challenged you_ , Sebastian,” Blaine tries, but Sebastian waves him off, already walking away.

Sebastian leans forward ever so slightly as he speaks, startling Kurt out of his revery as he waits in line. “Well hello there, gorgeous. Come here often?”

Kurt whips around to stare at him, an eyebrow raised in disapproval. “Considering this is just about the only coffee shop in town and I am in dire need of a caffeine fix on the daily just to deal with the idiocy of the population of Ohio, I would say so, yes. Also if that’s supposed to be a pick up line, I’d suggest you work on it and not use such clichés if you really want to appeal to guys.”

“Most of them find my pick up lines charming,” Sebastian says, a small smile on his face. “Besides, how do you know it’s guys I’m into and it wasn’t just a ploy to see how easy I could get somebody’s number?”

Kurt looks him up and down, giving him a once over with a critical eye. “Well considering you’re talking to a _guy_ I’d say that’s a pretty big clue. Also your hair is obnoxious and you’ve got an awfully smirky look on your face for you not to be trying to get into my pants. Everything about you, really, sort of screams gay, if you ask me. So if you’re trying to pass for straight I’d say you’re doing a terrible job of it.”

“I do not _scream gay_ ,” Sebastian replies.

Kurt stifles a grin, quirking an eyebrow again. “Okay,” he says, turning back around.

Sebastian stares at the back of his neck, frowning. “Fine, yes, I’m gay, not that you didn’t know that already.” He runs a hand through his _decidedly not obnoxious_ hair in frustration. Normally he doesn’t have to work so hard with picking up guys. The ones he meets at the clubs or bars don’t usually have any issue with falling at his feet and practically begging for his attention. “Look, just tell me your coffee order and I’ll leave you alone.”

“And why would I do a thing like that?” Kurt asks, turning back toward him.

“Because I’m going to be needing this information for the rest of my life, gorgeous,” Sebastian says, false bravado in his tone as he plasters a smirk on his face.

Kurt rolls his eyes with a scoff. “Maybe I would if you had bothered to ask my name.”

“I don’t need to, seeing as I already know it, _Kurt_.”

Kurt narrows his eyes, cocking his head to the side. He lets his eyes rove over Sebastian’s form again, realization finally dawning on him as he registers the navy blue uniform. “You know, fishing for information on me from Blaine is a cheap way out of actually getting to know me, whatever-your-name-is.”

“Sebastian.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt repeats with a nod. “You go to Dalton, Sebastian?”

“I do,” Sebastian says, a smirk returning to his face. “One of the lead soloists of the Warblers, actually.”

Kurt hums noncommittally, as they finally reach the counter. “Hi,” he chirps with a smile, sounding much friendlier than he’d been toward Sebastian. “A medium nonfat mocha, please.”

“And a large soy latte,” Sebastian adds, flashing his card to the girl on the register, not missing Kurt’s pointed look of disapproval turned to him as she swipes it to pay the bill before handing it back to him as they move to the pick up counter.

“So,” Kurt says, tone conversational. He’s not particularly thrilled with being forced to spend time with some random guy with stalker tendencies, though he appreciates not having to pay this time. “One of the lead soloists, hmm?”

Sebastian preens, grinning. “That’s right.”

“ _One of_ the lead soloists? Not the only one, though?”

“They like to say they’re all about giving equal chances to shine or some shit like that.”

“Well maybe they don’t want a smirky little meerkat to be the only face of their club,” Kurt says, smiling innocently as Sebastian’s mouth drops open in shock before he’s turning around to glance back at Blaine, who’s watching them intently, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

Sebastian turns back to find Kurt handing a marker back to the barista, grabbing his own coffee while he hands Sebastian’s to him. “Uh, thanks,” he mutters, confidence shaken a bit despite himself as he takes the cup in his hand.

Kurt smiles. “I would say it was nice to meet you, but I’m not sure _nice_ is quite the word I should use. _Interesting_ may be the more appropriate term. Either way, I guess I’ll see you around Dalton sometime, Sebastian,” he says, eyes flicking down briefly to the cup in Sebastian’s hand before he starts to walk off.

“What?”

Kurt turns, smirking. “I start there on Monday,” he says and waggles his fingers in a wave. “See ya around.”

With that, he’s out the door, leaving Sebastian standing there in stunned silence. Finally he’s sitting back at the table with Blaine in the opposite chair, still not quite sure what just happened.

“Well?”

Sebastian shakes it off, blinking rapidly to ease himself from the dumbstruck sensation he can’t help but feel from the interaction.

“He — he’s hot. And also kinda rude.”

“Well so are you but you still somehow manage to convince me to continue hanging out with you,” Blaine says. “And I think the word you’re looking for is snarky or combative, not rude. He’s… colorful. And can definitely win in a verbal sparring match, that’s for sure.”

Sebastian frowns. “He said I looked like a meerkat.”

“To be fair you kind of do.”

”Fuck you.”

Blaine looks down at the cup Sebastian had brought back to the table, scrutinizing it as Sebastian stares at the door that Kurt had disappeared from. “What’s that?”

“What?”

“ _That_ ,” Blaine says, pointing to the words written on the cup black permanent marker in a neat script. “Holy shit, he actually gave you his number. His _real_ number.”

“ _What?_ ” Sebastian starts, and scrambles to hold the cup in his hand, shaking slightly. Slowly a smile comes over his face, finally thinking that maybe the whole interaction wasn’t a complete waste, no matter the fact that he got to stare at Kurt’s (admittedly gorgeous) face all the while.

“Guess it couldn’t have been as bad you say it was if he gave you his number,” Blaine points out, though Sebastian is only half listening, already unlocking his phone and typing out a new text.

_To: Kurt_

_See you Monday, gorgeous. Bet you look hot in the uniform._

Blaine watches him curiously, taking a sip of his coffee and going into a tirade about how they really need to add more Maroon 5 to their setlist for Sectionals. Sebastian listens to him, just barely, more focused on other matters, watching impatiently for minutes on end as the three grey dots dance in a bubble on the screen before disappearing, only to start again, four times. It’s agonizing to know that Kurt’s typing and erasing his words multiple times before finally, his phone chimes with a response, making him blanche and his brain go fuzzy as it’s invaded with a whole myriad of unspeakable images.

_To: Sebastian_

_Why yes, I do look hot in it. Though not quite as hot as I look without anything on at all._

Maybe Ohio won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
